Truths in the Fog
by LonelyBlues
Summary: Rin Narukami moves to Inaba, but what she never excpected was to get herself into the unravelling of a murder case ... Rin/Yosuke


**Read me! Read me!**

**First fanfic! W00T! **

**As you already know, this fanfic will narrate the story of a gender-swapped Yu, that I will call Rin (this name took a loooooooooong time to choose O_o) Narukami (why change this one?). I didn't want a boring, loveless story, so the main pairing will be YosukexRin. Maybe some small hints of other couples, but I'm not sure. Oh, and don't expect lemons and stuff cuz it's already hard for me to write fluffs, so lemons would be totally fucked up. (Lemons, fucked up. Get it? LOL)**

**Yes, I AM aware that other people already had this idea and made a Persona 4 fanfic with a FeMC, but they didn't write the plot I wanted to write. Don't read if you don't like, bitches.**

**I will follow the Animation's storyline. Yep, no Marie. Personally, I was a bit disappointed with ATLUS making Persona 4 Golden. I mean, it's only the original with a couple of fanservice scenes, no FeMC (kinda was expecting cuz of P3P) and skills that make the whole game easy as hell. And some annoying voice actors for Chie and Teddie. **

**There are scenes that will be difficult to adapt, so reviews, ideas and opinions are really helpful. And don't expect me to answer insults, trolling and that kind of things. Constructive critics are welcome, though.**

**Well, here we go. I don't own Persona, blah blah blah, and shit.**

**Enjoy!**

****~TRUTHS IN THE FOG~****

All the surroundings were Velvet blue. What was that place? A limousine? It sure looked like it. A thick fog covered the windows, like the limo was inside a cloud. An old man with a really long nose was sitting behind a table. By his side was also sitting a blonde woman, dressed in blue and with soul-piercing yellow eyes.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." the old man said. "My, it would seem you would have a most unusual destiny lying before you." He chuckled as he finished his sentence.

When he finally gave up staring at the floor, he looked up, revealing big round eyes, topped by some creepy-looking long eyebrows.

"I'm Igor. I'm quite pleased to make your acquaintance." He affirmed.

"Yes, welcome." The woman finally spoke. "I'm here to accompany you on your travels. You may call me Margaret."

"You see, this realm exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. Generally speaking, only those who have forged a contract are allowed to visit this room. And perhaps, in the near future, such a fate will be awaiting you as well." Igor was apparently providing information about that place, but the more he spoke, the more questions he raised.

"Your future will be interesting at least. Well then, until our paths cross again." Margaret added as everything started to slowly fade away.

* * *

"RIN!" her name sounded in her head, shaking her awake.

Rin Narukami was inside a train to Inaba, a peaceful rural town in pretty much the middle of nowhere. She sighed as she laid back to try to sleep again.

When the train came out from inside a tunnel, the rural landscape became visible.

"It's so quiet here." She noticed. Well, it _was _kind of what she was expecting.

_Thank you for running with us. In just a few moments, we will reach our final stop, Yasoinaba Station. Please prepare to exit._

Rin reached for her bag as she heard this. The train finally stopped, allowing her to come out.

_Final stop, Yasoinaba. Yasoinaba Station._

"There's absolutely nothing here." She remarked boringly.

"Oh! There you are!" Someone shouted. "You look more like your mom in person that in that picture."

The man who approached her was holding a young girl's hand. This girl had two pigtails and looked about five/six years old.

"You're a lot bigger than last time I saw you. Well, that would be back when you were wrapped in diapers."

Rin chuckled awkwardly.

The man smiled. "What, you don't remember me? It's been a while. I'm Ryotaro Dojima, your mother's younger brother." He motioned with his arm towards the little girl. "And this is my daughter Nanako."

Nanako blushed and hid beside her dad. "Go on, say hi." He encouraged.

"Um, hello." She greeted shyly.

Dojima laughed. "What are you blushing about?" Nanako hit him on the back, blushing furiously. "Ow! Haha!"

They got in the car a few moments later, heading home. The radio anchor was narrating the recent news.

_Ballad singer Misuzu Hiiragi's husband, Secretary of the Inaba City Council, Taro Namatame, is under suspicion of adultery. The mistress is believed to be Mayumi Yamano, the TV announcer._

"Man, it must suck that you have to move just because of your parents' business." Dojima observed, looking over his shoulder to the back seats, where Rin was. "Well, I'm looking forward to spending this year with you."

"Uh… Okay." Was Rin's reply. Nanako started poking Dojima's arm. "I need to go to the toilet."

Soon after Nanako went to the bathroom of Moel gas station, a gas attendant started filling the deposit.

"You in highschool?" he asked Rin. "Yeah." "We need some part-time workers. Are you interested?" "I'll pass…" Rin didn't really like the attendant's opportunism. "I bet you're surprised how dull it is here, comparing to the big city. You'll be bored to death if you don't some part-time work."

He turned to her and gave her a smile. "Please think about it. Nice to meet you." With that, he reached out his hand and Rin reluctantly finished the handshake. "Anyways, gotta get back to work." The attendant left the place as soon as Dojima and Nanako came back.

"Sorry for the wait." Dojima apologized "Now then, let's get going."

A sharp pain suddenly crossed her brain. Rin felt a bit sick.

"Hey, are you alright? You don't look too good." Nanako questioned, looking worried. "No, I'm fine." The teenager assured.

"You must be beat from that entire ride. We should go home already." Dojima suggested.

* * *

Rin was unpacking her belongings upstairs, in her room. As she dug up her old school uniform, she remembered leaving her old school. It wasn't all that hard. She wasn't a loner, but it wasn't like she did have a close friend to be away from, which made things much easy.

She sat back on the couch as she finished up. "_Stuck here for a whole year starting today, huh_?" she thought as she doze off.

* * *

A blurry figure was in front of her. "You wish to find the truth?" Was it trying to provoke her? "Then try to catch it."

"Who is that? Is this a dream?" Rin mumbled as all the surroundings disappeared in a deep black.

/THE NEXT DAY/

"So here's the transfer student." The teacher announced, while Rin wrote her name on the blackboard. "She got booted from the capital clear to the boonies, which makes her a deserter." Rin turned around to face the class. "C'mon, introduce yourself." "I'm Rin Narukami."

"Hey, you!" he suddenly yelled. "You were eyeing that guy by the window, weren't you? Your name's going on my shit list, effective immediately! Ya see, this here isn't like—"

"Sensei!" he was cut off by a short haired girl. "Can the transfer student sit over here?" There was a free spot beside her.

"Sure… Go sit down aleady!" He yelled.

"We call him King Moron. Isn't he awful?" The girl whispered to Rin.

"Yeah…"

"Shuddup! I'm starting homeroom!" He barked.

* * *

A teenager girl with curly, long hair walked down the foggy street. She stopped when a certain TV antenna caught her attention.

"AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed when she realized what was hanging from it.

… A dead body pended from the TV antenna.

* * *

"We're back to the usual routine tomorrow. So come prepared!" he said as he dismissed the class. The teacher left as soon as he finished his duties.

_Attention all students. There has been an accident on campus. Please remain calm as you evacuate._

"I wonder what happened." The student that sat next to Rin spoke. "Ah! Narukami-san!" she called out. Rin turned to her. "Are you going home by yourself? Wanna walk with us?" Behind her was a girl wearing a red cardigan and with black long hair.

"Okay." The transfer student replied.

"I'm Chie Satonaka and this is Yukiko Amagi." She affirmed.

"Sorry for disturbing you." Yukiko said.

"Yukiko, don't apologize! It makes me look bad!" Chie stated. "I just wanted to talk to him a little, that's all."

"Hey, Satonaka-san?" A male student wearing headphones called. He was holding a DVD. The cover read 'Trial of the Dragon'. "Um, this was awesome! Thanks! Bye!"

"Not so fast." He tried to get away as soon as possible but failed as he tripped on Chie's foot.

Chie opened the cover to check on the DVD. "Ahh! What the hell! You cracked it! My poor 'Trial of the Dragon'!"

"Sorry, it was…" the guy apologized in pain. "… an accident. I'll compensate for it after my next paycheck."

"Are you okay?" Yukiko asked.

"Hey! Don't give Hanamura the time of the day! Let's just leave him and go home." Chie declared, leaving the scene with a scorn look on her face.

…

There were police cars all over the crime scene. Dojima took a look at the body that was previously hanged on the TV antenna. The young detective that wad beside him got sick with the sight and ran to a corner to throw up.

"Hey Adachi! How long are you planning on acting like a rookie? You wanna go back to the HQ? Huh?" Dojima interrogated.

"S-sorry… ugh…" Adachi mumbled.

"What a terrible sight…" the veteran detective noted as he stared at the antenna.

* * *

/THE NEXT DAY/

It was a foggy morning. Rin was walking to school when she heard a loud crashing noise. She looked up and saw the headphone boy from the previous day dipped in a trash can.

"Someone help!" he asked.

Rin sighed and helped him out.

"Thanks! You're a lifesaver!" he thanked. "Narukami, right?" he questioned as he picked up his bike. "I'm Yosuke Hanamura."

"Nice to meet you."

"Say, do you know what this town's famous for? It's beefsteak! I'll treat you to it cuz you hekped me out." He affirmed with a smile.

"Nah, it's cool…" Rin declined.

"It's okay! You're free today, aren't you? Well of course you are since you're new here. I went through that once too!"

"You better count me in on that!" someone yelled.

Both students turned around.

Chie, who was behind them, laughed evilly. "Pay up to prove you're sorry."


End file.
